Because I Love You
by Mmerleavy Ellesmerea
Summary: "Datte sa, kimi no koto wa daisuki desu dakara."/NaruGaaNaru/RnR?


**-Because I love you-**

.

.

.

A little **NaruGaaNaru FanFiction** from **me**

**Special present **for :** Myself** and the **Readers**

**T**, **Romance **and** Hurt/Comfort**

.

**_Naruto _**belongs to_** Masashi Kishimoto**_

**_This story _**belongs to _**Me**_

.

**_No copycat, _**_of__** story **__and__** else**__, _**please**!

.

Semi AU, (maybe) OOC, shounen-ai/boyxboy, an absurd story idea/theme, 3rd PoV used, fluff (maybe fail Orz), etc.

.

**You do not like? I'm properly beg you not to waste time here**.

.

.

.

Ini hanyalah hari Sabtu yang sejuk dan sedikit mendung di desa Konoha. Awan putih dan kelabu berarak, angin semilir bertiup, langit masih biru dengan cahaya matahari yang mengantuk, dan seekor kucing bernama Chiko masih saja bermalas-malasan.

Hanya saja...

Ah, mengapa Hokage dan Kazekage kelihatannya sedang serius sekali?

"Kau tahu, nona Tsunade... akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir, apakah... apakah salah keputusanku untuk menerima lamaran dari Naruto? Aku bingung, kalau boleh jujur," ucap sang Kazekage berambut merah itu terus terang. Tsunade yang jadi lawan bicara menatap ke atas, melihati beberapa burung yang berterbangan di angkasa sana.

"Aku merasa, hubunganku dengan Naruto itu salah..."

"Hmm... bila dibilang itu salah, maka memang benar, Gaara. Tapi, kurasa cinta tak bisa disalahkan, bukan? Kau dan dia saling mencintai, bukan begitu?" Tsunade menolehkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Gaara yang tertunduk dan mata kehijauan itu, yang kini menatap tanah di bawah mereka dengan beribu kecamuk dari hati.

Gaara menghela napas, masih saja betah melihati tanah subur Konoha. "Aku memang mencintainya..."

"Aku pribadi mendukung kalian, tenang saja." Seulas senyum lebar tengah bermain di wajah rupawan Tsunade, membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Terimakasih-" belum tuntas apa yang ingin diutarakannya, seorang anbu dengan topeng kucing tiba-tiba muncul dan berlutut di hadapan sang Hokage dan memberitahukan suatu hal.

Wanita berkucir dua itu mengangguk, dan si anbu langsung melompat pergi.

"Nah, Gaara, aku ada urusan yang harus segera kutangani. Kau, bersantailah di Konoha, ajak bocah itu untuk menemanimu jalan-jalan, bilang saja ini perintahku. Jadi, sampai jumpa." Dan dengan itu Tsunade pergi meninggalkan Gaara sendirian.

Gaara menatap kepergian Tsunade dengan senyum tipis, ia begitu menghormati wanita satu itu.

Dan lelaki yang memiliki tato huruf kanji 'Ai' di dahinya itu kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri...

.

Tok tok.

Suara pintu diketuk membuat seorang pemuda si empu kamar menolehkan kepala pada pintu apartemen sederhananya. Majalah berlabel dewasa yang berada di tangannya buru-buru ia masukkan kembali ke dalam rak kecil di sudut ruangan. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya, bermaksud membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tadi mengetuk pintunya.

"Ya- eh, Gaara? Kenapa kau ada di Konoha-_ttebayo_?" tanya Naruto, si pemilik kamar apartemen.

"Mengurus beberapa hal dengan Hokage-sama. Lagipula... apa kau tak senang jika aku berkunjung? Kau tak merindukanku?" Gaara mengatakan itu dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajah datarnya.

Naruto sendiri sudah bersemu dan hanya terkekeh-kekeh salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Yah, bukan begitu, hanya... sedikit terkejut saja melihatmu ada di depan apartemenku. Sudahlah, silakan masuk."

.

"Jadi, Gaara-_chan_, apa yang membuatmu melangkahkan kaki ke rumahku hari ini, _dattebayo_?" tanya Naruto sedikit usil.

Gaara menoleh padanya, dan menjawab, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Eh? Untuk apa? Tumben..."

Gaara menatap Naruto, lama. Lalu mengalihkan wajahnya yang terasa menghangat ketika tatap matanya bersirobok dengan manik safir Naruto yang begitu teduh dan hangat ketika melihatnya. Ia menunduk, "Untuk menghilangkan kegalauan yang sejak kemarin menghantuiku..." cukup lirih ia berucap, namun telinga Naruto yang lumayan sensitif –berkat Kyuubi, mungkin- mampu menangkap kalimat barusan dengan cukup jelas.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu beringsut mendekat ke arah tunangannya yang dianggapnya seperti Panda Merah itu. Perlahan, sebelah lengannya terangkat untuk merangkul pundak Gaara. "Ada masalah apa?" tanyanya lembut, benar-benar berbeda dengan ia yang biasanya berisik.

Disodori nada bicara selembut itu membuat dada Gaara tiba-tiba ditelusupi rasa hangat yang nyaman. Perlahan ia menyandarkan diri pada bahu bidang Naruto yang ada disisinya. "Tak apa-apa..." ia berbisik, dan syukurlah Naruto sepertinya mengerti kalau ia tak ingin bicara lebih jauh. Maka si pirang itu merebahkan dirinya bersama Gaara, menyusup ke dalam kotatsu dan pergi ke alam mimpi bersama-sama.

Desah napas mereka beraturan, saling menyahut tanpa terganggu oleh gemerisik hujan yang mulai turun.

.

Naruto sedang merapatkan selimut kotatsu pada tubuhnya ketika Gaara datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di tangan. Satu ia serahkan pada si pemilik Kyuubi yang tengah menelungkup melihat hujan dari jendela, dan satu untuknya ditaruh diatas meja kotatsu selagi ia ikut menghangatkan diri dalam kotatsu. Ia duduk di samping Naruto, sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat apa yang dilihat oleh sang kekasih hati.

"Hei, Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Aku... sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini berpikir, apakah kebersamaan kita ini... salah ya?"

Deg.

Jantung sang Kazekage serasa dibuat berhenti dengan sebuah kalimat dari tunangannya itu. Ternyata, bukan hanya dirinya yang memikirkan hal itu. Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah Gaara dan ia langsung merasa bersalah.

"Eh, ma-maaf Gaara, a-ano maksudku bukan aku tak suka- aku, senang sekali bersamamu, aku- tapi, emm, masih ada kan beberapa orang yang memandang aneh kepada kita berdua? Masih ada yang membicarakan kita dalam artian negatif- aku, aku-"

Puk.

Gaara mendaratkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala kuning Naruto, dan menunduk untuk melihat safir orang yang dikasihinya sepenuh hati. Ia tersenyum lembut, lalu menurunkan tubuhnya; untuk mengecup kening Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Naruto bungkam dengan wajah memerah, manik safir itu kini meneduh, lebih tenang.

Setelahnya, Gaara masih saja tersenyum, ekspresinya kini tak lagi datar atau dingin, melainkan berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Yah, bagaimanapun ia harus –setidaknya- bisa berekspresi untuk tunangannya kan?

"Aku mengerti, karena sejujurnya aku juga memikirkan hal tersebut beberapa hari terakhir," ucapnya masih sambil menyelami lautan angkasa milik Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk dan mengucapkan, "Terimakasih!"

.

"Ne, Naruto..."

"Hm, apa?"

Hujan masih saja turun, menguarkan bau khas tanah basah yang begitu menenangkan.

"Apa kau... mencintaiku?" kini wajah sang Kazekage muda itu benar-benar merah, ia bahkan tak berani menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya –takut jantungnya akan berdegup melebihi kemampuan.

Wajah orang yang ditanya pun tak kalah merah, dan ia tersenyum lebar, menangkap dagu Gaara agar menghadapnya. Dengan tegas Naruto berkata, "Tentu saja! Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku!"

Mulanya Gaara terbelalak mendengarnya, namun rasa hangat di dadanya terus saja meluap, hingga dadanya sesak dan iapun menangis sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang tak mengerti langsung panik, "Kenapa menangis? Apa aku salah lagi?"

Gaara menggeleng, lalu langsung memeluk Naruto, membuat si pirang semakin bingung. "Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Kita tak perlu takut atau ragu lagi. Tadinya pikiranku penuh dengan hal-hal negatif tentang kebersamaan kita, tapi... setelah melihatmu, setelah aku mendengarmu tadi... rasanya aku ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat kita akan tetap kuat sampai kapanpun, sesuatu yang membuat kebersamaan kita ini pantas."

Naruto balas memeluk Gaara, lalu berbisik –bertanya, "Apa itu? Kenapa?"

"Rasa cinta," tersenyum, Gaara melanjutkan, "_Datte sa, kimi no koto wa daisuki desu dakara._"**(1)** Keduanya tersenyum, lalu perlahan kedua pemuda tersebut saling mendekatkan wajah, dan berbagi ciuman hangat yang manis.

Dalam hati masing-masing, mereka telah bersumpah, untuk terus mencintai dan takkan melepaskan satu sama lain. Selamanya.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Footnote :

**(1)** _Datte sa, kimi no koto wa daisuki desu dakara. _: Because I Love You, That's Why.

.

**A/N** : hauuuu, dibuat malem-malem, gara-gara liat fanart USUK (Hetalia) yg ad d Flashdisk saya...

Itu kalimatnya Gaara yang pakai bhs Jepang saya artiin sendiri dr English ke Japanese, tanpa translator macam apapun, jadi kalau salah, mohon maaf ya (_ _)

Saya butuh review nih, laper saya #kedipkedip #readerscengo

Oh iya, hai! Saya pendatang baru d kolom NaruGaaNaru FNI ini, jadi, mohon bantuannya ya, senpai-senpai sekalian! :D

Untuk kakak-kakak author yang udh bikin saya keracunan NaruGaaNaru –terutama kak Dark Calamity of Princess dan kak AnonymousTrick (salah satu FF kalian adl NaruGaaNaru pertamaku lho! Toxin termanjur ehe~)- makasih banyak ya, dan kalian harus tanggung jawab! Kasih saya konkrit utk cerita ini, tapi jangan flame ya :DD #heh

Oke, setidaknya cukup sekian dulu. Lain kali bertemu lagi di FF NaruGaaNaru saya selanjutnya! :D

Regards,

Chiko/Mmerl.


End file.
